Seraphic Vampire
by vampireprince2000
Summary: Seraphic Vampire is about a 12 year old boy who has been bullied before and goes into a new school, where he meets supernatural creatures and has adventures with his best friend Liam.
1. Chapter 1

Seraphic Vampire

Chapter 1: Education

Hello, my name is Henry Weeks, I'm 12 years old and I'm from Swansea, Massachusetts and I'm going to tell you about my journey through 7th grade and my adventures with the supernatural. Let's get started.

I never thought I would be kicked out of the school for talking back to an ape-minded bully. But fortunately there is still a school that would accept him called Fountain Academy. I have never been to a private school before, but I heard that it is mandatory to wear uniforms. BORING! But he had to do what he had to do. Tomorrow Henry had to go to school. It was a Christian school and he had to have Bible class, but he didn't have a Bible, so he has to borrow a bible from the school or from one of his classmates.

His parents had already ordered his navy blue uniforms from their website. According to the site, I also had to tuck in his shirt, oh goody, more torture. Henry wondered if he would ever make friends at that school. Hopefully there will be no ape-minded bullies over there. I mostly got bullied because I looked gothic, but the truth is that I was not, I had long dark brown hair and he was a little pale, but I don't see why I got bullied for that.

I kind of have a cringing feeling about this school but I did not know why. Well it was time for me to hit the hay and go to sleep.

It took a while for me to fall asleep, but at the crack of dusk he closed I my eyes and went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Seraphic Vampire

Chapter 2: First Day

It was the first day of school for me, so I have to get out of my comfortable water bed and put on my dull uniform. I still did not get why we had to wear uniforms, clothes define who you are, and private schools take that away from the students.

"Henry! Come down and eat breakfast" Mom yelled.

"Ok mom!" I answered.

So I went downstairs and ate my Fruit Loops with my orange juice (no pulp).

"Do you have all your school supplies honey?" Mom asked.

"Yes, I (unfortunately) have my belt too!" I answered with sarcasm.

On the car ride to Fountain Academy, I was really nervous. My stomach had butterflies flying around; no it was more like pterodactyls. As soon as I arrived I cringed because of how old and creepy the building was. But without hesitation I walking in and let out a deep breath.

The school looked creepy inside too, I could smell a little bit of mold. A tall and elder looking lady walked up to me asking "Are you Henry Weeks, my name is and I am your principal."

"Hello, nice to meet you , could you tell me where I can find my homeroom?" I asked nervously.

"Yes your homeroom is Room 130 a few doors on the left" answered.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, nice meeting you!"

"Same here!"

Huh, that lady seemed a little off, but I can't quite put my index phalange on it. What also I thought was a little odd was that some of the students were avoiding the big cross on the wall, maybe they were vampires. I thought "seriously? Vampires at a Christian school?"

I almost walked right by Room 130 but I rushed back and opened the door. There were about 15-20 kids in the classroom, not many girls, but a few of them. Then I thought of how I might get a girlfriend this year, that made me cringe a little bit. Me with a girlfriend, that was almost unimaginable. I sat down next to a kid (who I think is kinda gothic) and I said hey, he just nodded and said hey back. These kids looked very depressed, except for a couple of them that were all happy and bright. Our homeroom teacher walked in and said "Hello class, my name is and I will be your homeroom teacher for the school year". She smiled. Today all we had to do is read so I grabbed my _Eighth Grade Bites_ book and start reading for 30 minutes. The teacher left and some jerk pulled my book away and said "Hey this dork is reading _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod_, LAME!" The jerk dropped my book and I picked it up, I wanted to kick this guy but that got me expelled last time. By the time all was done the teacher was back to dismiss us to our 1st Period. I checked my schedule and my first period was History/Geography. Time went by and 2 hours later he was in the class he dreaded the most, Math Accelerated.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

Seraphic Vampire

Chapter 3

I entered the classroom and my math teacher was an old lady named , which reminded me of the brand Gucci.

"Welcome, what is your name?" asked me.

"My name is Henry Weeks, Mam" I answered.

"Welcome to my class! Have a seat anywhere!"

So I sat down and I took out my math book. She asked us to turn to page 149, it was fraction division, just great.

By the middle of class, we started hearing some short screams coming from outside the classroom.

"Can anyone go check that out for me please?" asked.

"I will go" I answered.

So I went outside, the screams sounded if someone were in agonizing pain. I followed the screams into the boys bathroom stall. When I opened the door, the jerk that made fun of my book was biting to one of the kids from my classes. Blood was on the jerk's mouth and was trickling down the kid's neck. I screamed myself because I knew what he was. A vampire.

I started running down the hall, with the jerk running behind me. I ran out of the building and into the huge field of grass outside of our school. He was still following me, and I tripped and fell on a branch.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I am a creature of the night" The jerk answered.

He starting biting into my neck, it was invigorating. I could feel my warm blood all over my neck, and he was drinking it. But then I hear kids and adults coming outside, and the jerk ran away, and I fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Views

Seraphic Vampire

Chapter 4: **NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE DIFFERENT VIEWS FORM DIFFERENT PEOPLE!**

Part 1: Parents *Mom's View*

"Greg! Henry needs a hospital!" I yelled, knowing that Henry is hurt at school.

As soon as I yelled that we both went to the school and saw our son, laying on the grass like a dead animal. I thought that Henry was dead for a moment, but then I checked to see if he had a pulse and he did!

I rushed him to the hospital where he was declared that Henry was in a coma. Greg and I were devastated.

"Will he be okay, Doctor?" I asked impatiently.

"Henry Weeks is going to be okay, but he has serious head trauma and we do not know when he will wake up."

I sighed, knowing that it will at least take a week, or a month, for him to wake up. Greg and I slept at the hospital, until the nurses told us that there was nothing more that they can do and that we should take him home.

So we did, Greg lied him on his bed, with flowers and get well soon balloons.

Part 2: Jerk's View

"How could you be so careless, Jack!" Master exclaimed.

"Henry saw me feeding and ran away, I had to kill him!" I answered.

"Yes, but you didn't kill him! He is in a coma Jack, A COMA!"

"But I am a vampire, what am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to control yourself and be more careful!"

"I will, besides he might not wake up anyways you know, he was weak."

Part 3 Final View: The guy who sat next to Henry in Homeroom's View

How could Jack do this to Henry? Only the vampires in the school knew that Henry was bitten by Jack. But putting him in a coma? That's not right. I am a vampire myself, and I still don't go around biting people. Henry seemed like a very nice guy when I met him, though my fangs were out so that's why I didn't smile at him. He probably knows that vampires exist now, so that might be a problem. I hope he wakes up soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Seraphic Vampire

Chapter 5: Awakening

I could hear all the noises around me, my parents crying, the people who brought me gifts, and the cars outside. It was like being paralyzed and blind. But then I could see again and I could move. I know who had put me into the coma, Jack the Jerk, he was a vampire. I could still feel my wounds on my neck. When I looked in the mirror I had dark circles under my eyes and my eye color had changed, from dark blue to a silver/metal color, my hair changed too, it was very light blonde, almost white . I was dressed in jeans and my "Vampires Suck" t-shirt which I thought was ironic. I almost forgot about my sister Amanda, she was talking and sobbing loudly downstairs. I went downstairs and they all came and hugged me. I felt more alive than ever, but more dead than ever. Then I went back upstairs and I was freaking out, there was so many new things about me. I knew I wasn't a vampire, because Jack's eyes were red. But I knew I was different, silver eyes and lightest blonde hair. Maybe this is what happens when a person gets bitten by a vampire. I went on my iMac and researched vampire history and sighting, or attacks.

I came up with nothing, maybe most of the attacks were thought to be done by an animal.

I was brushing my teeth when I started bleeding, and fangs grew. Oh my god, I am a vampire. I almost fainted. But then why was my eyes silver and Jack's red?

Well I'm gonna get ready and see if there is anyone else at my school who knows anything.


	6. Chapter 6: Seraphs

Seraphic Vampire

Chapter 6: Seraphs

I was walking to school when I noticed that someone was following me. It was they gut who sat next to me in homeroom.

"Hey Henry" the guy said.

"Hi..?" I answered.

"My name is Liam, and I will be your vampire guide."

"My what?"

"Vampire guide, I am a vampire and I am here to train you."

"Cool, are you like my protector or something?"

"Yes, I am also going to be your best friend, I can see the future."

"Really? Did you see me coming?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did see you coming Henry, I can also see that you are not just any vampire."

"Then what am I, a cross between a werewolf and vampire?"

"No, you are a Seraph Vampire."

"What is a Seraph Vampire?"

"A Seraph Vampire is a cross between light and vampirism, you were light before Jack changed you, that is why your eyes are silver and not red, and why you are blonde. Seraph Vampires are really rare, they show up once in every century."

"What is a light then? I didn't have any special powers before then."

"A light it a seraph, or angel, you were pure before you turned into a vampire."

"Well at least I know I am different" I chuckled.

"Why do you have your backpack?" Liam asked.

"Well isn't there school today?"

"They canceled school for the rest of the year because of your incident so now we have a lot of time to do training and be friends."

"Wow, ok lets go!" I said.

I can't believe that I was a vampire, well at least kinda. I guess I would have to get used to my blonde hair and silver eyes. I am worried though, what if Amanda bleeds and I bite her? What would I say? I need to drink blood to according to Liam, where am I going to get it? Now I am not so happy on being a vampire, but it would be kinda cool. If I ever get beat up I would have super strength to kick their butts. Ok, I just need to relax and let Liam teach me how to be a vampire.


End file.
